Naruto: Heir of Millennium
by Vermiculus-umbra-chorus
Summary: Naruto hates Konoha and an old member of Millennium takes advantage.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, Vermiculus-umbra-chorus, hereby swear that I do not own Hellsing Ultimate or Naruto and that any who state otherwise are working with Enrico Maxwell.**

**Naruto: Heir of Millennium**

**Chapter 1: Who or What is Schrödinger?**

Within the village of Konoha there were legends of a time before the Rikudo Sennin, a time when people had no chakra and weapons were more dangerous. One legend talks about a monster in the shape of a man and the organization that stood against him. The battles between the two quickly led to a major war that ended the current age and an age of darkness that ended when the monster's young fledgling stopped him and sealed him into a tree. After several centuries of war a young woman name Kaguya ate a fruit from the tree and gained power to stop the wars. Since then several events have to come to pass, but an age old being has decided to come out of hiding.

A young looking blonde with cat ears and light purple eyes was using his ability to be everywhere and nowhere to see if anyone else was still alive from Millennium. He noticed that the world was a mixture of modern and old seeming to emulate Japan. He saw and learned that Alucard had been sealed into a tree by his own fledgling after the death of Integra and subsequent falling apart of the Hellsing Organization. He saw that the pieces of the tree were sealed into people and used as weapons; Schrödinger was quick to note that one of these so called Jinchuricki looked almost strikingly similar to Alucard's "police girl". The young child was an orphan and upon a closer look Schrödinger saw that he was easily manipulated, just like the old man in charge of the village wanted. Schrödinger decided that he would manipulate the child, a child that would be able to eventually rival even the monster that haunted most of Millennium's nightmares.

Meanwhile in Konoha said child was walking down an old road that few would ever dare walk. On one of the days that he was chased away from food he found an old bunker filled with instructions on how to fight and make various weapons, this bunker had been unearthed when the Kyuubi had attacked the village and was covered in the lethal youki that the Biju was known for. Naruto Uzumaki hated Konoha, hated the very fact that everyone who knew his name seemed to know about him. He had almost made friends with a father/daughter team of ramen chefs but a shinobi decided that they were too nice to him and killed them. Naruto swore that as soon as he had the ability to he would destroy the village and everyone in it. It was with thoughts like this running through his head that he entered the bunker and almost didn't notice the other blonde in the room.

Naruto and the strange blonde stared at each other, well more like the strange blonde stared and Naruto glared. "Who are you and how did you get into my home?"

The strange blonde smirked, which caused one of the two cat ears on his head to twitch and spoke in a strange accent. "I am Schrödinger and I was watching you with my ability. As for how I got here… I guess you could say that I'm everywhere and nowhere at the same time."

Naruto kept his glare on the blonde cat boy/girl. "Why are you here? I already had one person try to poison me today. If you're gonna try and kill me you will have to get in line."

Schrödinger kept his smirk on his face. "I am not here to _kill _you; rather I am here to _train _you. I see that you have the potential to equal a man that became a monster. The man was eventually defeated and sealed into a tree, a tree that eventually became animated because of his vast power. This tree was eventually defeated and sealed away as well. However this tree had been sealed into a man, and before he died he split the tree into nine parts that took the form of animals."

Naruto's glare weakened. "Why are you telling me this?"

Schrödinger hissed like a cat. "Quit interrupting me if you wish to know. Anyways, after a while a man named Madara Uchiha took control of one of these fragments and used it to attack his greatest rival. That rival was the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju. After the long fight Hashirama's wife Mito Uzumaki sealed the fragment into herself. After a while, when she was close to death, she had her village send a young girl named Kushina Uzumaki to have this fragment sealed into her. The cycle continued seven years ago on October 10th when a man in a mask forced the fragment to attack the village after ripping it out of Kushina. As to why Kushina didn't fight him, he had taken her newborn son hostage and was weak from childbirth. Her husband eventually drove the masked man off and sealed the fragment into their son. This fragment was the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune and you are the child it was sealed into to."

Naruto thought over what he was just told. "That would mean that the Sandaime lied to me when he said he didn't know about my family, that he didn't know why people hate me, and why so many people say I don't deserve my name." Naruto had tears in his eyes, "Schrödinger-san, what are you gonna train me in?"

Schrödinger smirked on the inside at how easily he got the blonde's trust by revealing a few carefully doctored facts. "I will be teaching you some of the techniques and abilities of an organization I was once a part of. I will be teaching you as much as I can and as much as you can handle about Millennium."

A loud bang was heard as Schrödinger's head was blown off by a blonde woman in clothes that made Naruto slightly blush. She had a yellow uniform with a faded symbol on the shoulder. Her blonde hair covered blue eyes a shade darker than Naruto's. "I refuse to allow you to corrupt my grandson."

**Well here is a good point to end the chapter. I have but one question for the people reading this. Who should Naruto have on his side when he eventually destroys Konoha, who should the new elites of Millennium be?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two was delayed by the fuckstorm called the snow that hit the Eastern Seafront? What madness is this… nah I just left the last one at a cliffhanger. Without further ado… here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Giving that I am an American teenager and not of any Japanese descent it should be clear that I own none of this.**

**Naruto: Heir of Millennium**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of the New Millennium**

Naruto stared at the blonde woman who claimed to be his grandmother. She definitely had the appearance to be his grandmother…except for the whole she looked to be in her twenties. She had also just killed the only person to tell him the truth about anything. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew that Schrödinger had not lied to him. "Why did you kill him, he was going to train me!?"

The woman, a vampire named Seras Victoria, stared at her grandson. "That man was part of the group that caused the end of the twenty-first century before it even really began. He would tell you anything to get you to destroy Konoha. Your mother and father loved this village and would want you to protect it."

Naruto stared at the woman and started to grit his teeth. His anger started to resonate with the residual youki in the air and the youki in his core. His eyes turned blood red and had slits like a fox, his canine teeth lengthened, and his fingernails turned into claws. "I will never protect a village that hates me. I will destroy Konoha and anyone that gets in my way will die a thousand deaths!"

Seras stared at her grandson, shocked that he was using the Kyuubi's chakra at such an early age. At first she thought his vampiric had woken up, but was quickly alerted otherwise when she felt something she hadn't felt since the day she sealed her creator and master in a tree. What she felt was Alucard's massive amounts of hatred and rage. It was at this point that she realized that Naruto was looking rather malnourished and that he obviously had a few scars that his long hair usually covered. "Calm down Naruto, calm down before you alert the Hokage and the ANBU about you using this chakra!"

Naruto started to breathe in and out before his stomach started to hurt and he fell facedown into the blood of Schrödinger. As Seras rushed to flip him over some of the blood made its way into his throat and started a transformation. Seras growled to herself; how could she have let her guard down like this. She brought Naruto to the bed he slept in as the vampiric side he inherited from her slowly healed his body of the malnourishment. "I wish I knew what is going to happen."

Deep within Naruto's mind he was lying in front of a large gate holding back an even larger fox. Schrödinger was standing next to him as he watched him assimilate his blood. "Well, that was unexpected. Who would have thought that Alucard's fledgling would have survived this long as well and that she would have a child; that her grandchild would become the host for the creature that holds the pure malice of her once and former master? Who would have thought this child would have an appetite for destruction that trumped the Major's love of war?"

"**You would be surprised just who would have thought such a thing." **The Kyuubi finally spoke. **"My 'father' the Rikudo Sennin prophesized that eventually a child would be born that would either save the world or bring back the monster Alucard." **

"I think that Naruto here will save the world in his own way. Sometimes the only way to save something is to destroy any and all threats to its existence. Or maybe he will stop Alucard from rising ever again. My power and Alucard's run through his veins…this will be fun." Schrödinger then put his hand on Naruto's head and transferred all his knowledge on his abilities that Naruto acquired to him before he started to disappear from the mindscape.

The fox stared at Naruto and smirked. He shifted his form to take the appearance of a man with long black hair, glowing red eyes, and a body made of darkness. **"Poor Police Girl, your grandson was treated so awful… I guess that Sarutobi is just like Maxwell after all. Kushina and Mito would be pissed if they saw how their son and legacy has been treated. Hm, maybe I should. Yes." **The Kyuubi, now in the form of Alucard himself, sent the knowledge of how to be a true Uzumaki into Naruto, breaking a seal that had been placed on the boy and turning his hair as red as the blood he would eventually spill.

Naruto himself was seeing all the memories that made-up Schrödinger. He saw the original Millennium, blushing as he saw that at one point Schrödinger had spied on Rip in the shower. He even saw that so many of the elite members of Millennium would answer only to the Major. He decided then and there that Millennium would rise again. Only this time they would usher in a new era of peace in the Elemental Nations. A new era of peace that would be controlled by him and enforced by the new Millennium, but first he needed to get stronger. He would have his grandmother, Schrödinger, and even the Kyuubi teach him as much as possible before he became a genin. Naruto's now red hair framed his blue eyes and seemed to be an omen of just how bloody things would get over the next five years.

Five years later… (The first, last, and only **MAJOR **time skip in this story.)

Rain was falling all over Konoha as the current Shinobi Academy class prepared to take their tests to graduate. Iruka and Mizuki were already making plans for how they would deal with Naruto. The Hokage had decided that he wanted Naruto to become indebted to Iruka and ordered the two to fail him. Afterwards Mizuki would reveal to him about another way to graduate: stealing the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage's mansion. Iruka would then find him before anyone else and convince him to turn himself in after he learned a technique, which the Hokage would use as a way to graduate Naruto and get him closer to him.

Mizuki, however, was in no way going to go through with this plan. After all, his master and Naruto were allies and crossing either was a sure way to commit suicide. _'I'll inform Naruto about the plan and allow him a chance to get another mindless follower by controlling Iruka. Orochimaru-sama and Naruto-sama will both benefit from this.' _

Speaking of Naruto, he was waking up and getting ready for graduation. Five years of training had made him into the epitome of what Seras, Kurama, and Schrödinger said a shinobi at twelve should be. He had a swimmer's build and favored wearing a tight sleeveless shirt that showed off his arms and muscles. One arm was covered in symbols that led into a glove with an eye symbol. After going through Schrödinger's memories he decided that he liked the fighting style of Zorin. When he found out that his grandmother was the one who fought and killed her he asked for help learning how to use a scythe and illusions. Naruto had also met with Mizuki after school one day and forced him to reveal his true allegiance. Naruto smirked as he thought back to that day.

Flashback…

Mizuki was terrified. He was being held up against a wall in the deserted part of Konoha after following Naruto on Orochimaru's orders. The one holding him up was none other than the very eight year old he was following. Naruto was glaring at Mizuki. "Why are you following me, did the Hokage send you?"

Mizuki noticed the anger and venom that laced Naruto's voice when he uttered the word Hokage. "N-n-no, I was following you because Orochimaru-sama wanted me to."

Naruto smirked as he dropped the chunin instructor. "I would like to meet this Orochimaru. Tell him to meet me here in three days or I will make sure you never talk again."

Three days later…

Orochimaru was wondering just why the Kyuubi Jinchuricki wanted to meet him. As he snuck into the part of the village where the Jinchuricki was known to live he sensed a powerful and large amount of chakra in a bunker. After sneaking up on the chakra he saw Naruto and a blonde woman sparring. "Hello Naruto-kun. Mizuki said that you wished to meet me. Why ever would you want that?"

Naruto and Seras stopped sparring and he turned to the snake-summoning scientist. "Simple, I heard you wish to be immortal and you also wish to destroy Konoha. I can help you with the first and you can help me with second."

Orochimaru smirked. "How would you be able to help me become immortal?"

Naruto's smirk matched the Hebi Sannin. "I will make you a vampire, an elite member of my new Millennium, and teach you how to make even more…lesser vampires."

Orochimaru was now intrigued. He had heard about vampires and in his research the name Millennium had shown up several times in connection to vampirism. "What do you get out of this deal?"

Naruto knew he had the Sannin now. "Simple, I get a subordinate that can think for himself and my army that I will use to destroy Konoha will be able to be built away from prying eyes. I'll even let you have Sasuke Uchiha… I already have the older brother."

Orochimaru was practically salivating at the words he heard before repeating everything and catching two things that he didn't quite get. "Why would I agree to be your subordinate and what do you mean you already have the older brother?"

"You would be my subordinate in that you answer to me, and Itachi Uchiha is one of my subordinates already. The night he slaughtered his clan I turned the only member of the clan worth a damn into a vampire. When he found out that I turned his mother into a vampire Itachi was pretty livid. A few days ago I informed him of how his brother turned out, even with his mother's help, and he agreed that I could do what I want with him."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Well then, I guess I'll join your little group. So long as I get Sasuke and immortality."

"Good. I want you to make my army as powerful and numerous as you can. I'll inform you of when I want it to attack Konoha."

Flashback over…

Naruto then appeared in the classroom and sat down, prepared for his test.

**There is chapter two. Naruto only has three elite members of his new Millennium so far: Itachi, Mikoto, and Orochimaru.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here. I'm on a roll here.**

**Disclaimer: I am neither Kishimoto nor an employee of Studio Madhouse.**

**Naruto: Heir of Millennium**

**Chapter 3: Tests, Traitors, and Meddling Old Men**

Naruto was annoyed. He was trying to ignore everyone around him while he meditated, but those insufferable sheep called civilian children were going on and on about who would save a princess first or which girl would get little Sasuke. Naruto internally snorted at the thought of any _girl _interesting the youngest surviving Uchiha; he was way too focused on Naruto as a rival, and Itachi as a target. As he realized that meditating was out of the picture Naruto decided to take stock of all the members of his class. He immediately labeled any and all civilian children as food, except for Sakura Haruno. That pinked haired howler monkey was immediately labeled as useless, not even fit for ghoul feed.

Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka were already members of Neo-Millennium and were merely waiting for orders on how to proceed. Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka were labeled as potential members. Naruto then noted that Hinata was watching everyone as well and he smirked. His single greatest achievement at the Academy was the twisting of Hinata Hyuuga from a shy girl with a crush into one of his most loyal assassins. Of course that came with the downside of giving the girl a sadistic streak rivaling his own. Not much of a downside if you asked him. After a little Naruto started to get even more annoyed, _'Where in the fuck are Mizuki and Iruka, I want to get this test over and done with.' _

After another few minutes, and a few seconds from Naruto losing control and snapping someone's neck, the two chunin came into the room and forced the cattle to settle down. Iruka stood at the front while Mizuki handed out the written portion of the test. When he got to Naruto he slid a note informing the young vampire of The Hokage's plan. "When you are finished with the test turn it over and head outside for the taijutsu portion. When you get out there a chunin will be waiting to evaluate you. Afterwards come back in and Mizuki and I will test your ninjutsu. You may now begin."

Naruto went over the questions and answered just enough to pass the test and proceeded to turn it over and head outside. _'Alucard-sensei, how much should I show in the taijutsu part?'_

'_**Just enough to pass, that way when you get to the ninjutsu part you can start to implement the Hokage's plan.'**_

'_Thank-you sensei, soon this village will burn.' _Naruto saw the chunin waiting and smirked. The chunin had a bandana on his head with the Konoha leaf engraved on a metal plate. Naruto's smirk was because this chunin was another of Orochimaru's planted shinobi. When he saw Naruto he nodded and informed him that Orochimaru's right hand man was in the village and needed to deliver a message to him. After a few minutes, in which Naruto finally meditated and prepared himself, he headed back in after ordering the spy to put down that he only did enough to pass.

When Naruto got to the room for the ninjutsu portion he was prepared for anything that they threw at him. Iruka was waiting for him and had all his scores tallied up. "Naruto-san, you are the last person. Please perform the Kawarimi, Henge, and Bunshin." Naruto performed the first two flawlessly and intentionally messed up on the Bunshin. "I am sorry to say that you failed Naruto-san, better luck next year." As he left Iruka never noticed the smirk on Naruto's face.

After Mizuki informed Naruto of where he was supposed to be at when Iruka showed up Naruto went to the Hokage mansion and snuck around by blending into the shadows. When he noticed the Hokage leave the room he quickly went and swapped the Forbidden Scroll with a decoy. Afterwards he went back into the shadows and reappeared in his bunker. "Let's see what is in this scroll that I could learn. Hm? Kage Bunshin, Edo Tensei, Shiki Fuin, Hiraishin, and even more things to learn, thank-you Sarutobi-no-baka. I believe that I will copy this entire scroll." Naruto went over to a machine that scanned the scroll and printed out a perfect copy. He noticed that it was close to the time he was to meet up with Iruka. As he disappeared into the shadows he was smiling such a dark smile even the devil himself would piss his pants.

Iruka was heading towards the point that Mizuki was supposed to tell the demon brat to head to. Under his breathe he was muttering several things, "I doubt the damn fox can even read, especially with how horrible his scores are. I think I will convince the Hokage to place him with the Haruno and Uchiha." The man never even noticed that the shadows seemed to get even darker and more foreboding the closer he got. When he saw the clearing ahead of him and the blood red hair of the demon he grit his teeth and prepared to carry out his role. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are under arrest for the theft of the Forbidden Scroll, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

The answering smirk was unsettling, as was the fact that Naruto walked towards him with a steady precision. Naruto then pointed his finger at the chunin, who was so focused that he never noticed Naruto's eyes turning red. "You will inform the Hokage that I learned the Kage Bunshin, that I should be placed in a team with Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga, you will forget this conversation ever happened, and you will obey my orders whenever you hear the words Hail Millennium. Is all of that understood, you pathetic fool?"

Iruka's eyes glazed over and he replied in a monotone voice, "Hai Naruto-sama."

Naruto smirked before lowering his hand and looking up at Iruka with his eyes back to blue. "So since I learned the jutsu I pass right?"

Iruka shook his head and motioned for Naruto to follow him. "I'm afraid we are going to have to ask the Hokage about whether or not you pass." Iruka then lead the young Jinchuricki to the Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was many things, and a fool was not one of them. His plans were far reaching and he knew that many of his plans would be reaching the next step when Iruka walked through the door with the demon that killed his wife. Danzo was right; the boy was a weapon, just not Danzo's weapon. After informing his grandmother that he would be safe in his hands he sent her out to get the man that released the demon and kill him. When she left he had the civilian council members decide on Naruto's fate. He worded his report so that they believed the Yondaime had sealed the fox into a young child-like form. He also told them that until the child was in his late teens killing him would allow the fox to reveal its true form. On the downside he was forced to cancel the plans the Yondaime had made with Iwa and Kumo of marrying his son off to the Tsuchikage's granddaughter and the Raikage's niece. It wouldn't do for his weapon to have any loyalty to anyone he couldn't order around or have killed. His secretary knocked on his door and informed him that Iruka and the boy were there. "Let them in, both of them."

Naruto walked in and immediately sat down, waiting for the old fossil in front of him to begin his diatribe of what he did and why it was wrong. After almost an hour of constant lectures, during which Naruto contemplated showing him just how strong he really was, the Hokage finally motioned to Iruka. "I found Uzumaki-san in a clearing that Mizuki told me he saw him heading for. When I got there, Uzumaki-san showed me that he had been able to learn the Kage Bunshin and mentioned that one of his teachers had told him about a make-up test involving stealing a false scroll and learning a technique from it. After which I decided to bring the matter up to you, after going through his scores I noticed that apart from the Bunshin portion of the tests he passed everything and was wondering if he couldn't pass even though it is after the original time?"

Hiruzen leaned back into his chair. Iruka had played his role perfectly, now he just needed to see if his weapon really could use the Kage Bunshin. "If he can show me that he can use the technique I will pass him, otherwise I will be forced to enforce the law and arrest him."

Naruto put his hands into the handsign for the Kage Bunshin and channeled some chakra and formed three clones. "Is this enough to pass Hokage-sama?" Naruto knew that this is what the Hokage planned for, if the Hokage said no than he was going to be forced to reveal one of his trump cards sooner than he liked. The Hokage nodded and Naruto sighed. "I'll take my leave then Hokage-sama. I must get some rest before tomorrow."

After the Hokage dismissed Naruto he turned to Iruka. "Did he see through any of our plans?"

Iruka shook his head. "No sir, Mizuki gave him the mission just as ordered. I also determined that the best team to place him on. I would place him on a team with Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba would help to inspire loyalty in his home, and Hinata has a crush on him so she would keep him in the village. My original plan would have placed with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. That, however, would probably force him to consider leaving the village."

The Hokage narrowed his eyes. If Naruto decided to leave than Danzo would automatically be given control of the demon. That was part of Danzo's agreement, if the demon ever decided to leave then Root would be given the demon to 'reeducate' him. Hiruzen had convinced Jiraiya to develop a loyalty seal that would be placed on the demon if that ever happened. Jiraiya was also tasked with keeping Seras out of the village so that she never saw what had become of her grandson. "I believe that your idea for a team is correct. I also believe that we should add a second Jounin-sensei to that team. Perhaps one of my ANBU, one who can work with Kurenai Yuuhi, do you think that would benefit the team and his chances of staying in the village. Perhaps make him believe that they are there as reparation for his less than satisfactory childhood?"

Iruka nodded, knowing that despite the questioning tone the Hokage was not asking his opinion. "I believe that would possibly cause Sasuke Uchiha to become rather irritated, he is of the belief that as an Uchiha he should have everything handed to him."

The Hokage nodded. "The second sensei will be a hidden sensei, only the demon's team will know about them."

Iruka nodded at the idea and wondered who the Hokage would choose. _'More than the demon deserves.'_

**And that is a wrap for the third chapter. Next chapter will be the reveal of a little more of Naruto's plan. **

**To NyaNyaKittyFace: If you have an account please login so I can actually reply to some of your reviews. I understand the questions you have, but the thing to remember is that in this story Naruto needs someone **_**on the outside**_** to build his army. As for Seras' location while he was growing up, that will be addressed soon enough. I will also thank-you for your reviews, they remind me why I must type this story up. Sometimes ya just need a kick in the ass and that is what your reviews are for me.**

**To Zii Raevyn: Please PM me about your idea, I would like to discuss it more privately.**

**To Daxen123: Who's to say that Seras hasn't given up trying to convince him to spare the village?**

**To Demoninside2: I am not sure that there will be a pairing, at least not yet. At the moment I am merely writing what comes to mind, and Naruto is too focused on his plans for any type of romance at this time.**

**I do not guarantee that your reviews will be answered, but know that I read and take all of them into account when I write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I will make no excuses about why it takes me so long for what some consider so little.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this except for the idea.**

**Naruto: The Heir of Millennium**

**Chapter 4: Neo-Millennium versus Root**

After being dismissed by the Hokage Naruto headed back to his bunker with a well hidden smirk. He hated playing the role the Hokage expected, but if he didn't then he ran the risk of being jailed or executed. He also knew that eventually his current scientist would betray him, but he would milk the fool for everything he could. As he got closer he could smell a new scent close to his bunker. It was a mixture of snakes and formaldehyde, the scent was cloying and made him want to strangle whatever fool was near his home. When he got there he saw a silver haired man with glasses and a Konoha Hiate. Naruto frowned, "Who are you and why the fuck am I not slitting your throat?"

The man pushed his glasses up so that the moonlight caused a glare. "Kabuto Yakushi. As for why you shouldn't kill me, I am a spy for two of the most dangerous missing ninja in the Elemental Nations."

Naruto's frown grew more pronounced as he brought out a rather plain looking scythe and held the blade at Kabuto's throat. "That still didn't give me a reason to not kill you."

Kabuto started to sweat, not even Orochimaru could hold a blade at someone's throat and look so bored. "I work for Orochimaru and Sasori. Orochimaru-sama sent me here to inform you of a few things."

Naruto brought the scythe back into the seal on his hand hidden by his glove and motioned for Kabuto to follow him. As Naruto walked into his bunker and sat down in a chair he motioned for the silver haired spy to talk. "Orochimaru-sama would first like to say that he appreciates the new body, especially since he no longer has to switch bodies every three years or so. He would like to inform you that the operation you mentioned completely healed Kimimaro and allowed the Sound Four to reach an even higher level of power. He wonders what your ultimate plan is, seeing as though this seems like you're strengthening someone who might betray you."

Naruto chuckled. "I understand exactly what his concerns are, and will tell you what I told him. I gave him the power and ability I did simply because compared to what _my _powers and abilities he is nothing more than a worm. Now what is _Sasori's _plan?"

Kabuto swallowed deeply, "Sasori-sama wishes for me to spy on Orochimaru-sama and reveal his locations when I can. He also wishes for me to gain Orochimaru-sama's former Akatsuki ring." Kabuto sweated when Naruto started to chuckle darkly. "Naruto-sama, is there anything I can do for you?"

Naruto smirked at the glasses wearing medic, "Yes, Kabuto-san, you can tell me everything you know about Root and their leader Danzo." Naruto turned to the monitors behind him and pressed a button that showed a map of Konoha, complete with routes that would be used in case of an attack. "I wish to know whether removing the vermin now would be more useful than waiting for him to come after me."

Kabuto smiled as he pushed his glasses up and told him everything he knew about Danzo. "I believe that you should do whatever you wish." Kabuto hit the ground as he was exposed to Naruto's killing intent. "I believe that I was wrong, I believe that you should probably take him out now." The killing intent lessened and Kabuto stood up. "I will be on my way Naruto-sama." As he went to walk away he was grabbed by the throat. "What the hell, what are you doing?"

Naruto grinned darkly and started to laugh. "I am making sure that you don't reveal any of my secrets to anyone. You know way too much, and I will need a guarantee that you won't be telling any of them to either of your masters." He then put the finger of his other hand onto Kabuto's forehead. "You will forget any and all of my responses to this conversation and will only remember me nodding in agreement to the reports."

Kabuto's glazed over eyes started to clear after he nodded and was let down. "Of course Naruto-sama, I will take my leave now." He disappeared in a standard Leaf Shushin.

Naruto turned to the monitors and smirked darkly as the information Kabuto brought him about Danzo was added to the monitor's data. "I believe that I will remove Danzo from the equation tonight. Schrödinger, do you think that you could inform Danzo about me wanting to speak to him about the safety of the village?"

The blonde cat eared Millennium member appeared out of nowhere and smiled. "Ja, I believe I can do that Naruto-_sama _." The cat eared walking paradox disappeared.

Naruto turned to the only spot in the room covered in shadows, "Grandmother, what is your opinion about Danzo?" At his words the beautiful blonde vampire sired by the greatest of all vampires seemed to melt out from the shadows and turn a slightly sad look at him.

"I believe that if you kill him it will be noticed, so if you go through with this you should have a plan to either take over Root or replace Danzo." She then walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I still think that you should not destroy the village, why not change things from the inside out?"

Naruto sighed as he felt her hand and heard her words. "I will cleanse this village of corruption by burning all the vile scum in the village." He turned his head and his red eyes shone with a mixture of bloodlust and remembrance. "This village disregarded my father's final wish and decided to abuse me; I am merely the monster they created. That old fool and his useless student seek to use me and mold me into their weapon." At this he starts to laugh darkly. "The only problem with their plan is they underestimated the power I gained. With the abilities of the last elite members of Millennium and the knowledge of Schrödinger I will burn this village down around them. Grandmother, I understand that you wish for me to take after my father; unfortunately the village has become a cesspool of trash and corruption that must be purged." He then looked down at the markings on his arm and brought out the scythe. "Soon, we will begin stage one of my plans, but first I will kill, devour, and assimilate Danzo. I'll have a part of my power take his form and lead Root for me."

Just then Schrödinger reappeared in the room. "Naruto-sama, I informed Danzo that you wished to support him in his plan against Hiruzen and that he should meet you deep within Training Ground 38 in an hour. Do you want your Grandmother and I to wait in the darkness of the meeting spot to help you in case he tries to betray you?"

Naruto mulled the question over in his head. "No. I will be testing my abilities on him and any of his Root forces that come with him." Naruto re-seals the scythe in the palm of his glove and walks out and towards the location Schrödinger specified to the old crippled shinobi. "I wonder if the Darkness of Shinobi is still able to fight at an S-rank level with all his injuries?"

**One hour later, deep within Training Grounds 38**

Danzo, flanked by Fu and Torune, appeared in the clearing that held the red-haired Jinchuricki. "Hello Uzumaki-san, I was told that you wished to help me become Hokage and lead the village to the top. One would wonder just how you plan on doing that."

Naruto smirked as he leaned on his scythe. "Shimura-dono, I'm insulted. You and I share a common ally after all. I wonder what would you do if I challenged you for the right to lead Root?"

Danzo raised the only eyebrow not covered in bandages and looked at the rather calm looking young shinobi in front of him. He noticed the tattoos and scythe seemed to drink in the light. "Uzumaki-dono, should I take your question at face value?"

Naruto smirk grew even wider. "Yes, you should. If you win I will not only submit to you but will inform Orochimaru that you will lead my new army. If I win, Root will obey me and me only."

Danzo stared at Naruto. "How do you plan to force my men to listen to you?"

Naruto's dark laugh brought a shiver down Danzo's spine. "I will devour you and take your memories and allow a small bit of my power to emulate you so that the old monkey is none the wiser. You versus me, Commander of the Neo-Millennium versus the Commander of Root; a fight for the right to use each other's army. The best part is that I can't kill you unless I win and you can't kill me or Orochimaru will never let you have control of my army."

Danzo thought for a minute before motioning for his two bodyguards to move to the sidelines. He then removed the seals on his arm and the bandages around his eye to reveal a pale arm covered with ten Sharingan eyes and a Sharingan eye in what should have been an empty socket. "I agree to your terms. I will show you the power of a true shinobi." Danzo then rushed right at Naruto and quickly drew out a kunai to stab him.

Naruto let Danzo stab him only for another Naruto to drop down from a tree with a one-handed ram sign. "Katsu." The clone that was stabbed exploded and when the smoke shifted it revealed a log. "Aw, that poor eviscerated log, what did that log ever do to you Shimura-dono?" Danzo then reappeared behind Naruto and went to stab him again only for his Sharingan to pick up the buildup of chakra right before the clone exploded in his face. Naruto's voice then came from all around the clearing. "I see that the Sharingan you stole from Shisui Uchiha is as powerful as ever. I wonder if you realized that the Kotoamatsukami ability you got from it doesn't affect me. Do you feel that shiver creeping down your spine? That feeling is my scythe preparing to cut you." At that very moment Danzo felt the blade of the scythe just barely slice into his back before he turned around and didn't see the red-head.

"Where are you Uzumaki? I will not be made a fool of by your little parlor tricks!" Danzo then felt rather than saw the scythe cut into his leg. When he looked down he saw that his leg had been sliced off at the knee. As he fell from the unbearable pain he was wondering how boy had done it. _'Wait, I can't see him…genjutsu? No, my Sharingan would have picked up the casting of it…is he really that fast?' _As Danzo thought about what was happening he felt Naruto grip his head and bend it to the side, revealing his neck. The next thing Danzo saw was the glowing red eyes of the genin as he bit through his neck and drained him dry.

Naruto allowed his shadow to assimilate Danzo before a piece broke apart and formed the old shinobi. The only difference between this version and the former was this version was currently sporting a sadistic grin that matched Naruto's. "Fu and Torune, front and center." The two bodyguards came out from the sidelines and bowed before Naruto. "Take this piece of my power back to the Root base and inform only the elites that you know will follow me no matter what about the shift in control. I also want a record of any and all Uzumaki around the Elemental Nations brought to me within the next seventy-two hours. Am I understood?" Despite the questioning form at the end the two Root ANBU just knew it wasn't a question. They both nodded and led the now bandage covered doppelganger towards the base.

As Naruto used the ability he acquired from Schrödinger and appeared back at his bunker. As he went to sleep he wondered just what tomorrow would bring for his plans. "Soon, Konoha will burn, and then I will purge the entire world of corruption."

**And Cut… Sorry for the delay but job hunting and a full factory reset on my laptop left me with little choice. Sorry to anyone who wanted Danzo to live and join Naruto, but I just don't think that Danzo would agree to work with someone who plans to destroy Konoha and has the power to back up the plans.**


End file.
